1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to machine tools. In particular, the invention relates to machine tools controlled by a tracer stylus assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial carving machines are used to reproduce objects such as wooden sculpture. A tracer on the machine is moved around on a pattern, which may be a model or an actual piece of sculpture. As the tracer is moved about, the carving machine causes a cutter to be moved about in the same manner as the tracer. As the cutter is moved, it cuts and shapes a block of raw material into a likeness of the pattern.
The disadvantage of most industrial carving machines, is that the tracer and the cutter are always vertical. Thus, the cutter can only cut the raw material from the top. The cutter cannot make undercuts, and the amount of detail is limited.
It was thus desirable to provide an industrial carving machine that would allow the tracer and the cutter to pivot together about a pair of perpendicular horizontal axes. It was also desirable to minimize the complexity of the machine to reduce costs and maintenance.